User talk:Kingcobrasaurus
You can leave a message whenever you want. I go here regularly so I can always answer you. Kingcøbrasaurus 05:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Are You Are you the guy who created WWDU No he created African Dinos Wildcat294 12:05, 4 April 2008 (UTC) What the heck? I didn't make WWDU. Rofl. taniwha 05:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Just for convinience reasons Can I add your user page to the Category:Male Wikipedians? Harpier Okay. Kingcobrasaurus 21:02, 9 April 2008 (UTC) thank you for your help.... i can be your friend. Ok this is Catboy what do you want? Bad Member Did you ban that guy alredy? --StealthB90 14:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) A Troll The following user (Buttrape jntg4) is trolling this wiki and editing MANY pages with inappropriate words and content. It appears some of the pages he has vandalized has yet to be fixed. Why is this? Has he been banned? He's blocked forever now. Kingcøbrasaurus 14:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 'Bout toime! ¬¬ DragonGod 11:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. And I'll get to the vandalized pages soon, but I'm also counting on the public to handle these situations better too. People and non-sysops alike, if there's a vandalized page, UNDO THE VANDALISM. Don't be afraid to. Kingcøbrasaurus 23:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Date Wrong? I was looking at the panda page in which I made an edit to yesterday, it said the edit I made was the following: Zoo Tycooner made an edit on 9 February 2009 Why is the date wrong? It does this for all the edits, some say I made an edit today when I really made i yesterday and so on. I'll look into it, but I don't know much about THAT kind of issue...it's something you might want to ask the wikia staff about... Kingcøbrasaurus 23:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I see. Who is this wiki staff? Where can I find them? Go to wikia.com and try to contact the people there. Kingcøbrasaurus 22:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) sorry pal I aint blockable still didn't block me, sorry the dude, my friend on youtube Are you the guy off Youtube? If you are then I'm glad to have met you. I was friends with a guy called demcsup. I was one of his friends and one day he said something about paying the consequences for something. He never had the time to tell me anything although he trusted me. What happened to him because you said that you said too much on his profile. So that's why I'm asking. Please tell me because I've been worried. Crumplezone MK2 20:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Please join my forum I had a new forum in here: http://thelostcreatureproject.ownforum.org/just join and you will get some goodies.(don't be shocked by the number of the topic because i recently made it) cant tell is BACK! remember me from the ZTV guest forum in april? you rated me a 5. Yes, its can't tell. how much does it cost to register on ZTV? Your Stegoceras looks like an Alien. [Fennec Nichov|FN] ENR Discussion I plan on making a scientific reserve called Extinction Nature Reserve. The page can be found at http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:203.96.1.63/Extinction Nature Reserve I am posting this for a small debate about cloning Dinosaurs as I am banned at ZTV. Well, look who it is. If it isn't Prongheadman. I'm sorry to say, but I will not discuss the topic with you because you were already rightfully beaten at ZTV. Not to mention that you resorted to blatant insults when they proved you wrong. Kingcøbrasaurus 08:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Animal designing...? How exactly do I do it? I'm so confused. I have Zoo Tycooon 2: Ultimate Edition for WIndows Vista. My laptop doesn't have internet, does it need it? I can always use a different computer. Anyway, I'm looking for the simplest instructions possible. Would it ruin my game? Would it delete animals? Would it do somthing to my computer? Etc. Thank you! Leafbreeze 16:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hi Kingcobrasaurus,it's nice to meet you.You're one of the most awesome ZT2 designers ever.I have some of your downloads. By the way,in your Holiday Lake video series on youtube there's an episode called Memorial Day. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvVsJuAYPRk At the end of that video there's a cool monster that i really want for my game.Do you have the link?Thank You.Dino-Mario 00:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am formerly known as adam1990. Was going to create my own page when I found this one. I need some help organizing the Kryptids page a bit more if someone knows how to do this better than I can. Thank you! Adminship *Hey Kingcobra! Not sure if your still here, but I would like to apply for adminship. *I am currently trying to improve the wiki, but there are many restricts I don't have. The wiki hasn't been updated in a few years so its about time I revive it! UltraGamingKid (talk) 02:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't think he comes on here anymore. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 08:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean he isn't here ? Lycaon Pictus (talk) 09:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC)